gijoejoepediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hawk RAH
thumb|255pxHawk proviene de una familia rica que deja que su hijo vaya a West Point. No decepcionarlos. Se graduó con altos honores y se convirtió en un oficial. Educación militar no es todo lo que consiguió, recibió la peor parte de su experiencia a la derecha en el campo. Y por eso los bajo su mando lo respetan, saben que ha pasado y como habían hecho. No es algo que no haría por él. Como dicen, nunca daría a sus soldados un comando que él no lo haría por él mismo. Ficción Comics Continuidad de una verdadero héroe americano Continuidad de Marvel Comics Durante el halcón de la guerra de Vietnam fue un teniente. Uno de sus deberes desafortunados era informar a los futuros Ojos de serpiente que su familia había muerto en un accidente de coche.[1] Cuando Hawk fue llevado a bordo del Joe Team, General Flagg dio al joven Coronel la asignación de comandante de campo. Junto con Stalker estableció reclutar miembros del equipo, incluyendo a rastrear y persuadir a los ojos de la serpiente.[2] Una de las primeras misiones de Hawk fue punta de lanza el rescate del Dr. Adele Burkhart. Había requisado el apoyo de armadura pesada de la misión de rescate.[3] En una misión para recuperar una "Papa caliente", halcón estaba esperando su equipo de recuperación. Rock ' n ' Roll llegó y lanzó el objeto a través de la ventana e inmediatamente a la izquierda, que Hawk para obtener su equipo móvil y el equipo de recuperación de salvamento.[4] Misión siguiente de hawk después de asaltar una fortaleza Cobra menos que ideal como él y Scarlett son para ayudar a un capellán de host s té social del asistente.[5] El Pentágono obtiene el viento de un campamento de supervivencia extrema de Vance Wingfield y Hawk elige a sí mismo y ronco como el equipo encubierto para la misión. Descubre Wingfield planea iniciar una guerra entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. Para detener el B-29 desde la entrega de la carga nuclear, Hawk tablas un caza y derriba el bombardero.[6] Hawk, a la vez, envió a sus hombres en una misión a Afganistán para recuperar un avión espía ruso. Lo que él no decirles fue que dirigió deliberadamente Cobra a ellos ni hizo informarles eran simplemente el señuelo, nada más que chatarra que se arrastra. Ha visto suficiente decepción en su vida que sentía que le debía a su equipo a decirles la verdad.[7] [8] Después de la muerte de Flagg, Hawk lo sucede como comandante. Las operaciones en el pozo (sede de los Joes) lo mantuvieron ocupado y tuvo que relegar comando campo a un nuevo personaje, el Duque. Finalmente, Hawk es ascendido a general y tomó el mando completo.[9] Fue comandante en jefe del comienzo del equipo de G.I. Joe con la invasión de la ciudad Cobra controlada de Springfield.[10] Poco después del incidente de Springfield, el equipo de Joe estaba en peligro de cierre.[11] Hawk cumplen con tres altos oficiales militares de ranking en la fosa vacía lo contrario. Fuerzas robóticas de Cobra, conocidas como ataque Troopers androide de batalla . El cuatro puesto lucha devastador, destruyendo muchos androides. Un general y el Almirante mueran en la batalla, sacrificar a sí mismos para salvar a los otros. El general que pone toda su influencia detrás de Hawk.[12] Hawk fue posteriormente al mando de la defensa del nuevo móvil Central Alpha. Alpha atrajo la atención no sólo Cobra sino también dos transformadores de facciones, los Autobots y los Decepticons. Hawk decisiones precipitadas como ordenar la destrucción de los Autobots Bumblebee,[13] que pronto llegó a lamentar y led G.I. Joe en una alianza temporal con los Autobots y los Cobra.[14] También encontró enamorarse de patrocinador de Alpha, senador Barbara Larkin.[15] Fue un gran golpe cuando aprendió que ella había tenido tratos con Cobra,[16] pero cuando Larkin fue arrestado fue asesinada. Hawk lloraba en su tumba.[17] Durante su tiempo como comandante, Hawk lidera el equipo de esos momentos difíciles como la Cobra de la Guerra Civil y la catastrófica batalla de Benzheen. Muchos miembros de GIJoe murieron durante la operación. Su acto final como comandante de G.I. Joe fue a supervisar la ceremonia de clausura de la fosa cuando los Joes fueron desarmados por la cancelación de la serie.[18] Continuidad de Comics debida del Diablo Jugglers, a cabal of generals with an agenda of their own. ">Cuando se Cobra unos años más tarde, presionó para la re-reinstatement del equipo de G.I. Joe. Tuvo éxito en conseguir el equipo reintegrado, sin embargo, él no reasumir el comando completo. La responsabilidad de liderazgo pasó a Duque mientras Hawk tomó un papel más consultivo así como mantener un ojo en los malabaristas, una conspiración de generales con un programa propio. Destro, Destro offered to help them capture Cobra Commander in exchange for his freedom. A plan was put into effect, and Cobra attacked to rescue Destro. During the action, Hawk was shot in the waist by Cobra Commander, who was in turn shot by the Baroness and captured. Hawk lapsed into a coma in which he had a dream where he was finally retiring and settling down with his wife, who in reality was long dead. He then visited Cobra Commander in prison and the two argued before Cobra Commander moved from the shadows to reveal Hawk's face. When Hawk woke up he learned that he the bullet that hit him was lodged within his spine and it has left him paralyzed below the waist. This experience has made him a bit crazed, intensifying his hatred for Cobra Commander. Unknown to Hawk, it was not Cobra Commander that shot him, for Zartan had switched places with the Commander shortly before the incident. ">Cuando el equipo de Joe logró capturar a uno de los oficiales de alto rango de Cobra, Destro, Destro ofreció a ayudarles a capturar el Comandante Cobra a cambio de su libertad. Se puso en vigor un plan, y Cobra atacaron para rescatar Destro. Durante la acción, Hawk recibió un disparo en la cintura por comandante Cobra, que a su vez fue asesinado por la baronesa y capturado. Hawk caído en estado de coma en el que tuvo un sueño donde fue finalmente retirarse y establecerse con su esposa, que en realidad estaba muerta hace mucho tiempo. Luego visitó el comandante Cobra en prisión y los dos sostenidos antes comandante Cobra se trasladó desde las sombras para revelar el rostro de Hawk. Cuando desperté Hawk se enteró que él la bala que le fue presentado dentro de su columna vertebral y le ha dejado paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Esta experiencia le ha hecho un poco enloquecido, intensificando su odio por el comandante Cobra. Desconocido a Hawk, no era Comandante Cobra que le disparó, para Zartan había cambiado a lugares con el comandante poco antes del incidente. En la Elite de los Estados Unidos, apenas se ve Hawk; él está en fisioterapia. General Joseph Colton (el original G. I. Joe) se asume el comando, a petición del Presidente. Se sigue obsesionado con la captura del comandante Cobra, que no ha sido visto desde la derrota de Cobra un año antes. Envió el perseguidor del espíritu para buscar el mundo para el comandante Cobra. Espíritu logró localizar el comandante Cobra, pero fue capturado en este momento. Finalmente Hawk regresa al equipo después de Ojos de serpiente se trajo de los muertos para ayudar al equipo en un papel consultivo. Él aparece como un reservista que ha sido activado. También se ve obligado a utilizar una silla de ruedas y todavía se determina que el comandante Cobra es todavía vivo. Finalmente el espíritu se encuentra y revela sus conclusiones a Hawk y el equipo. Hawk fue miembro del equipo cuando fueron atacados por la Guardia de Phoenix. También es miembro del equipo durante la '' Tercera guerra mundial . Velocity's jet pack, who finally takes down a fleeing Cobra Commander after the Commander shot General Colton in the back. Hawk and Colton are later asked by the President to continue leading the G.I. Joe team, as it is fully activated, with no restrictions like before. Hawk later visits Cobra Commander in his top secret underwater prison where the two exchange words. Cobra Commander tells Hawk that when war breaks out again Hawk will have him to thank for it, to which Hawk responds, "Maybe Commander. But understand this: no matter what happens...you won't be taking part in any of it". ">Al final de la serie es Hawk, usando la velocidaddel jet pack, que rescata finalmente huir Comandante Cobra después de que el comandante asesinado General Colton en la parte posterior. Hawk y Colton después piden por el Presidente para continuar liderando el equipo de G.I. Joe, ya está totalmente activado, sin restricciones como antes. Hawk visitas más tarde comandante Cobra en su prisión submarina de alto secreto donde los dos intercambian palabras. Comandante cobra dice Hawk cuando la guerra estalla nuevamente Hawk que darle las gracias por ello, a la que responde Hawk, "tal vez comandante. Pero entiendan esto: pase lo que pase... que no tomar parte en nada de eso ". G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs transformadores Hawk es el comandante de un grupo de soldados del ejército de Estados Unidos (incluyendo Stalker y Ojos de serpiente) asignado para proteger a una Conferencia de paz en Washington DC, cuando se encuentran bajo ataque por fuerzas desconocidas , utilizando equipos de alta tecnología grado militar. Algunos de este equipo se transforma en robots de alta tecnología. Mercer, a defector, and Wheeljack and Bumblebee, two alien robots who avoided being found when their ship was discovered by COBRA, and decided to throw their lot in with the Joes. With the help of an encrypted signal sent by one of the enslaved robots, the Joes discovered the location of Cobra's hidden island base. As the Joes were preparing for an assault on the island, Hawk received orders to subdue the two alien robots that had allied with them, and take them to Area 51 for study while the Cobra base was nuked. But when Wheeljack warned Hawk about the catastrophic reaction of the Energon Cobra was trying to stockpile with a nuclear explosion, he defied his orders and went with their original invasion plan. ">Después del ataque, Hawk es convertido en el líder de G.I. Joe, una unidad especial montada con el propósito de tomar abajo de esta organización, identificándose como Cobra. G.I. Joe sería aprender la verdad sobre Cobra tanto de Mercer, un desertor y Wheeljack y Bumblebee, dos robots alienígenas que evitan se encuentra cuando su barco fue descubierto por COBRA y decidió lanzar su suerte con los Joes. Con la ayuda de una señal codificada enviada por uno de los robots esclavos, los Joes descubrieron la ubicación de base de la isla oculta de Cobra. Como los Joes se preparaban para un asalto en la isla, Hawk recibió órdenes para someter a los dos robots alienígenas que se habían aliado con ellos y llevarlos a Area 51 para estudio mientras que la base de Cobra fue bombardeada. Pero cuando Wheeljack advirtió Hawk la reacción catastrófica de la Cobra de Energon estaba tratando de almacenar con una explosión nuclear, él desafió a sus órdenes y se fue con su plan original de la invasión. Serpent O.R., from the remains of Megatron, the fallen Decepticon leader and the Genetic Make-Up of Histories greatest Military leaders. Hawk is part of the team that goes to Cyberton and is captured by the Decepticons. In the final Battle, Hawk uses the Matrix and becomes connected to it. ">Durante la tercera miniserie, Hawk es comandante del equipo destinado para proteger una base militar secreta de área 51. Está trabajando con los Autobots para eliminar el resto de la tecnología de cybertroniano de la tierra, pero más tarde se considera que el militar secretamente fue Bioingeniería un Super soldado, O.R. de serpiente, de los restos de Megatron, el líder Decepticon caído y los líderes militares más grandes de maquillaje genético de historias. Hawk es parte del equipo que va a Cyberton y es capturado por los Decepticons. En la batalla final, Hawk utiliza la matriz y se convierte en conectados a él. En cuanto a la cuarta y última miniserie, Hawk ha dejado el equipo de G.I. Joe después de denuncias de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el área 51, que se le marca un traidor. Sigue conectado a la matriz y se preocupa cada noche una pesadilla específica. Esta pesadilla muestra algo que posiblemente podría ser parte de un futuro por venir en que se destruye toda la humanidad. Durante una entrevista, Hawk es convocado por los Autobots, quien está trabajando para y fue la verdadera razón dejó al Joe equipo porque han descubierto una antigua raza en las montañas del Himalaya. Hawk pide la ayuda de Flint y va con primer para investigar. Allí se encuentran con garrote y La Cobra. Como están haciendo una carrera pues, primer es atacada por garrote. Hawk utiliza su conexión a la matriz y carga 11 millones de canciones en garrote que temporalmente le cubre. Continúen escapar, descubren que están atrapados, hasta que conocen a Joseph Colton, quien sabe de Hawk.[19] Conductores de Colton que ellos más dentro y después de algunos combates con la Guardia de Honor de La Cobra, los Joes armar un plan para salvar el día. Flint se va al espacio con esporas diseñadas para destruir la tecnología, mientras Colton, Hawk y Optimus Prime ir a rescatar a Firewall y parada Cobra-La. Hawk caras contra Golobulus como Falcon en la película original, pero es ayudado en su lugar por Optimus Prime. Al final de la serie Hawk es visto nuevamente con la mujer dejó una vez, tratando de recomponer su vida.[20] Continuidad de Comics de fuerza (británicos) de acción Hawk era el comandante de la rama estadounidense de la Fuerza de acción. Temporalmente se desplegó a la rama europea después de que Trent fue asesinado, pero cuando Flint rechazó el papel de comandante de operaciones europeas de acción fuerza, prefiriendo permanecer en el campo, las operaciones europeas llegaron bajo vigilancia permanente de Hawk.[21] Condujo varias misiones que trajo la fuerza de acción en conflicto con la Cobra, incluyendo remoción en el Golfo Pérsico,[22] una misión para recuperar una tripulación de bombardero Northrod B2 que se estrelló en una isla con mejor información secreta,[23] la custodia del nuevo Transmisor de energía Broadcast,[24] un ataque a una base de Cobra en el Outback australiano para evitar el lanzamiento de una plataforma de armas orbitales Cobra de minas,[25] ocupan un sitio en un pueblo británico cuando el Director del Banco se reveló como un Protector de carmesí,[26] con una bomba de Cobra colocada en Tower Bridge en Londres,[27] atacar a un Cobra submarino base[28] y un viaje a Vietnam en busca de Gung Ho que rogue en el seguimiento de sus antiguos camaradas.[29] También envió Flint en una misión para recuperar los planes para un misil de crucero equipado de stealth avanzado que estaban a bordo de un avión que se estrelló en el Ártico,[30] , así como asignar Flint para supervisar las etapas finales del programa de evaluación y formación de Super Trooper .[31] Cuando Cobra atacaron la base de la fuerza de acción en Londres Hawk fue ordenado para activar una secuencia de autodestrucción, aunque eventos hizo que cancelarla.[32] Hawk asumió la tarea de juzgar qué pilotos habían derribado un avión stealth Cobra Raven de noche .[33] Más tarde encabezó a una misión de Joe en el país de América Latina de Sao Cristobel, donde detuvo el gobierno corrupto e impidió que Cobra captura una ojiva nuclear.[34] Continuidad de Blackthorne Comics Write up Continuidad de Dreamwaver Comics Write up Continuidad de los Comics de Hasbro Write up Continuidad animado Serie de animación de Sunbow Actor de voz: Ed Gilbert Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part One)". His first task is to have Sgt. Slaughter retrain the Joe team after a humiliating battle against Cobra forces. There was no explanation as to how Hawk became the leader. ">Hawk fue llamado para dirigir el equipo de G.I. Joe. Su primera aparición es en el segundo episodio de estreno de la temporada "Arise, Serpentor, levántate! (Parte uno)". Su primera tarea es que Sgt. Slaughter capacitar el equipo de Joe después de una humillante batalla contra Cobra fuerzas. No hubo ninguna explicación de cómo Hawk se convirtió en el líder. Serie de animación de DiC Actor de voz: Ed Gilbert, David Kaye DiC Entertainment version, he continues his leadership of G.I.Joe in the fight against Cobra, where in the first season he was seen wearing his Flight suit and uses his Jet Pack to coincide with the release of his new figure. " lang="es">En la versión de DiC Entertainment , continúa su liderazgo de GIJoe en la lucha contra Cobra, donde en la primera temporada fue visto portando su traje de vuelo y utiliza su Jet Pack para coincidir con el lanzamiento de su nueva figura. En la segunda temporada que es volver a su viejo uniforme que llevaba en la serie de Sunbow, pero sin el casco y generalmente es visto usando tonos (basados en la figura de comandante de batalla hablando). En la segunda temporada apareció más a menudo. Serie de Direct-to-video G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, the direct-to-video movie, Hawk was abducted by Cobra and was mutated and brainwashed into Venomous Maximus, who collaborated with Overkill to take over Cobra. But the antidote returned Hawk to his old self. ">En los eventos de ' G.I. Joe: Valor vs Venom''', la película directo a video, Hawk fue secuestrada por Cobra y fue mutada y un lavado de cerebro en Maximus venenosas, que colaboró con Overkill para apoderarse de la Cobra. Pero el antídoto regresó Hawk a su viejo yo. Juguetes Trivia *No utilizada como líder de G.I. Joe durante la primera temporada de los dibujos animados ya no estaba disponible en las tiendas; Duque fue traído como líder de Ara con el fin de popularizar la nueva figura. *En los cómics, Hawk y Duque tenían el pelo rubio. Para ayudar a apartar una vez Hawk fue introducido a la historieta, se le pelo marrón. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:GI JOE Categoría:Abernathy Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Comics Categoría:TV